WE LOVE
by Ryuuna Atarashi
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto itu tak saling mengenal namun keadaan membuat mereka terikat untuk bersama, menciptakan kebohongan yang saling menguntungkan satu sama lain. hingga takdir menyatukan mereka untuk bersama.


~WE LOVE~

PAIR:SASUFEMNARU

GENRE:DRAMA, ROMANTIS

RATING:T

WARNING:FEMNARU,TYPO BERTEBARAN,OOC, DAN BANYAK KEKURANG MENGINGAT INI ADALAH FIC PERTAMA RYUU ;-)

SUMARI:Naruto dan Sasuke itu tak saling mengenal namun keadaan membuat mereka terikat dan saling berhubungan, menciptakan kebohongan yang saling menguntungkan satu sama lain, hingga takdir mempersatukan mereka..

#DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OK!

CHAPTER: 1

Uchiha Sasuke pengusaha muda yang cemerlang, di usianya yang masih 28 tahun, dia sudah menjadi CEO di perusahaan ternama yaitu Uchiha Corp. Dia terkenal dingin dan angkuh dikalangan rekan-rakan bisnisnya, dia selalu memenangkan tender-terdernya dengan mudah karna kejeniusannya, namun sayang karena sifatnya yang dingin, angkuh dan terkenal dengan ke workholiknya hingga saat ini dia belum pernah terlihat bersama seorang gadis, hingga hal ini membuatnya dikatagorikan sebagai bujangan yang paling di incar di konoha selain kejeniusanya, juga penampilannya yang menawan tubuh tinggi tegap, kulit putih bersih, dan rambut emo mencuat seperti bokong ayam itu, namun tak mengurangi ketampananya justru itu menjadi daya tariknya tersendiri, itu lah mengapa banyak gadis-gadis muda yang berusaha untuk mendekatinya, namun tak pernah mendapat respon darinya.

Dan hari ini dia terlihat bersama para staf-stafnya sedang melakukan infeksi di salah satu hotel bintang tujuh miliknya, hal ini selalu dia lakukan saat dia berkunjung untuk mengecek kinerja dari para bawahanya, karna dia tak suka ada sedikitpun kekurangan.

Dengan diikuti oleh beberapa orang kepercayaannya dia mulai memasuki lobi hotel, terlihat semua karyawannya berbaris dan membungkuk hormat, langkah tegas dan raut wajah datar itu melaju mengelilingi hotel, tak banyak karyawannya yang merasa takut akan dirinya, karna dirinya yang terkenal prefeksionis. Dia memulai infeksinya mulai dari ruang resepsionis, hingga dapur, beberapa tempat lainnya memastikan kalau tak ada satu pun cela dan kekurang di hotelnya ini.

Sementara itu ditempat yang sama, lebih tepatnya di sebuah aula yang terlihat megah yang biasa di pakai untuk acara-acara penting dan berkelas, terlihat beberapa orang yang hilir mudik sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, begitu pun dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang cerah dengan manik biru yang terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatanya mengarahkan beberapa orang untuk mengatur ruangan tersebut. Sepertinya akan diadakan pesta pernikahan yang megah, terlihat dari dekorasi ruangan yang terlihat elegan dan berkelas.

"Kiba taruh beberapa bunga lagi di dekat pintu masuk dan di area dekat panggung"ujarnya pada salah satu pemuda berambut coklat, yang langsung mengerjakannya. Sepertinya mereka adalah seorang WO untuk acara-acara khusus.

"Naru kau sangat terlihat bersemangat sekali mengerjakan proyek kali ini hm"ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat sambil tersenyum,

"Tentu saja, aku ingin semuanya prefek, kau tau sendiri ini adalah proyek terbesar kita, tempatnya saja diadakan di hotel paling terkenal di konoha, tentusaja hasilnya harus sangat memuaskan"jawab wanita yang dipanggilnya naru,

"Kau benar ini adalah hotel yang paling indah dan megah yang pernah ku lihat, dan ku dengar pemilik dari hotel ini masih muda dan tampan"ucapnya penuh minat

"Apa hubungannya, seperti aku perduli saja"ujarnya acuh

"Hey, kau itu ayolah kau itu masih muda siapa tau saat melihat pemilik hotel ini kau bisa jatuh cinta lagi, siapa yang tau"ujarnya menggoda

"Ck, ingatlah shion kita ke sinih untuk bekerja bukan mencari pendamping jadi kembalilah bekerja"sambil melirik shion tajam dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ok..ok, jangan marah aku kan hanya bercanda"dengan mengangkat jedua tangangya, akan sangat gawat kalau dia membuat temanya ini marah, sangan menyeramkan..

Obrolan mereka pu terpotong oleh sapaan dari arah belakang mereka

"Ohaiyu, Mrs Shion"sapa pria tinggi berambut silver dengan masker menutupi sebagian, mereka berdua pun menoleh kebelakang,

"Ah, ohaiyu mo Hatake-san"sapa shion pada pria itu sopan

"Oh yah, perkenalkan beliau Uchiha Sasuke pemilik dari hotel ini"dengan senyum dia memperkenalkan bosnya itu

"Senang bisa bertemu anda uchiha-san"dengan tersenyum lebar shion menjaepwab

"Hn"jawab singkat namun wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi,

"Dan kenalkan dia Namikaze Naruto rekan kerja saya dan orang yang banyak menaruhkan ide-idenya untuk mendekor tempat ini"sambil merangkul naruto, dia tersenyum,

"Ohayu"sapa naruto dengan senyum manisnya, hingga membuat sasuke terpaku sesaat namun langsung tersadar saat mendengar suara serkertarisnya kakashi.

"Benarkah, anda hebat Namikaze-san dekornya sunggu terlihat mewah namun juga elegan"benarkan tuan?"tanya sambik melirik pada tuannya.

"Hn"sambil menganggung setuju, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naru dan mulai bertanya"Bagaimana dengan persiapannya sudah sampai berapa persen?"tanyanya sambil melihat kesekeliling ruangan

"Hampir mencapai 90% Uchiha-san, kita hanya tinggal mempersiapkan beberapa stand untuk makanan kecil"jawabnya yakin

Mereka pun berkeliling untuk melihat persiapan yang sudah hampir rampung ini, hingga Sasuke pun berpamitan pada mereka karna masih ada rapat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi saya masih ada pekerjaan, senang bisa bekerja sama dengan kalian"pamitnya lalu menganguk

"Sama-sama"jawab mereka kompak sambil membukuk sopan,

"Hey, Naru ternyata Uchiha-san lebih tampan saat di lihat secara langsung"ujarnya penuh kekaguman

"Pada dasarnya semua pria itu tampan Shion"jawab Naru jengah melihat kelakuan sahabnya

"Aish, kau itu... Uchiha-san itu berbeda dia itu benar-nenar prefek, andai saja dia jodohku aku pasti bahagia"ujarnya mata blink-blink dan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan seperti anak kecil yang diberika permen, sungguh rasanya Naruto ingin sekali menjitak kepala Shion,

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila Shion"ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dari temannya ini lalu meninggalkannya

"Hey, naru tunggu aku"teriaknya

#satu minggu kemudian

~Tak terasa akhirnya pelaksanaan pesta yang dikerjakan Naru dan timnya pun terlaksana dengan begitu meriah dan megah, banyak tamu-tamu yang berdecak kagum akan dekor dan riasan yang disuguhkan sungguh 'luarbiasa' ucap mereka. Dan kerja keras mereka pun tak sia-sia karena keberhasilan dan kepuasaan yang mereka dapatkan

~SKIP TIME

Sudah sebulan semenjak keberhasilan acara yang Naruto persiapkan, dan di sini sekarang dia berada di sebuah restoran untuk makan siang, Shion ada urusan keluarga beberapa hari ini jadi dia tak bisa menemaninya sekarang, saat sedang asik dengan makananya tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara yang amat sangat dia kenal menyapanya,

"Oh,, apa kau Namikaze Naruto"naru pun mendongak matanya terlihat kaget dan wajahnya pucat pasi, dan dia meliha wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata dan seorang laki laki berambut merah dengan wajah baby face, mereka adalah Karin dan Sasori, teman dan mantan pacarnya yang Naruto sangat hindari dan orang yang paling Naruto tak ingin temui seumur hidupnya, namun sepertinya takdir mempermainkanya sehingga mereka bisa bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama, hah andaikan saja bumi bisa menelannya sekarang, sungguh dia tak ingin bertemu mereka lagi.

"Hey, kau Naruto kan"tanya orang itu lagi yang membuat lamunan naruto buyar, dia pun berusaha bersikap biasa dan memasang wajah sedatar mungkin

"Yah"ujarnya singkat "Ternyata benar ku kira tadi salah orang, bagaimana kabarmu?tanyanya lalu duduk di bangku sebrang Naruto, diikutinpria berambut merah ysng duduk disebelanya...

~Naruto POV

Hari ini aku ingin bersantai, dan disi lah aku di cafe favoritku bukan karena ini cafe yang megah tapi suasana di sini lah aku sukai yang didalam cafe terdapat taman bunga yang begitu indah dan menenangkan hati, sunggu aku suka tempat ini, acara makanku terganggu oleh seorang yang menyapa ku ""oh,,, apa kau Namikaze Naruto?"suara itu suara dari seseorang yang tak ingin aku temui, lalu aku pun mendongakan wajah ku dan sialnya itu mereka, dua orang yang aku blacklist dari hidupku mereka adalah Karin dan Sasori, aku yakin saat ini mukaku seperti orang bodoh,, Saat melihat mereka berdua memori itu kembali seperti kaset yang di putar berulang-ulang,"hey, kau Naruto kan"kembali Karin menyeruakan pertanyaannya membuatku tersadarnya dari lamunanku, aku pun berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku dengan berwajah datar ku jawab dia"yah" kulihat dia menjawab dengan muka yang sungguh ingin ku cakar "ternyata benar kukira tadi salah orang, bagaimana kabarmu?" cek menyebalkan mereka malah duduk di meja yang sama dengan ku tak tau kah kalau aku tak ingin menemui mereka"baik, bagaimana dengan kalian"oh ok bodohnya aku malah bertanya kabar mereka bukanya mengusir mereka, bodoh,bodoh, aku lihat wanita itu mengelayut di bahu sasori sambil menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan nada centilnya "kami, tentu saja baik-baik saja benarkan sayang"astaga rasanya ingin ku goreng dia apa-apa dia itu

"Baguslah kalau begitu"ujarku, lalu meminum minumanku bertemu dengan mereka lagi entah kenapa membuatku sangat haus,"Naru apa kau sudah menikah? Yah mengingat apa yang terjadi pada kita dulu...""uhuk!" hampir saja ku semburkan minumanku di wajahnya pertanyaan macam apa itu, oh astaga benar-benar orang ini, "kau tidak apa-apa ini"ku dengar ada nada khawatir di ucap sasori tadi, oh, tidak-tidak, Naru dia laki-laki berengsek ingat ituh, "hn" aku menjawab acuh, pergilah kalian maka aku akan baik-baik saja...

~NORMAL POV

"Naru kenapa kau tak datang di acara pernikahan kami, padahal kami berharap akan kedatanganmu loh"karin berucap sambil menyeringai, yah Karin dan Sasori adalah pasangan suami istri yang menikah 6 bulan yang lalu,

"Aku ada pekerjaan ke luar kota jadi tak bisa datang"jawab naru acuh

"Ku pikir kau masih dendam pada kami, makanya tak datang"ujar karin sambil memainkan rambutnya

"Karin hentikan"Sasori menyela perkataan Karin,

"Sebaiknya aku pergi"ujar naru dengan muka merah dia berdiri dari duduknya namun,

"Menghindar heuh..."ujar Karin dengan tersenyum angkuh dan melipat kedua tangannya "Atau kau masih menyukai Sasori kun hem"

'Astaga wanita ini ingin rasanya ku tampar wajahnya'ujar naru dalam hati berusaha menahan amarahnya dengan mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat

"Karin sudah cukup, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini"teriak Sasori sambil berdiri dan menarik tangan Karin, namun di hempaskan aleh Karin, semua pengujung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan semua mata memandang kearah mereka.

'oh, good sekarang mereka akan berpikir kalau aku adalah wanita yang merebuat suami orang lain'ujar naru kesal

"Aku hanya tak mau kalau dia terlalu berharap apa itu salah"ujar karin angkuh

'Ok cukup'

"Kau pikir suamimu itu seberharga itu, kau tenang saja aku sudah tak tertarik pada suamimu lagi pula aku sudah punya calon suami"ujarnya sedatar mungkin

Hingga Sasori dan Karin menoleh bersama padanya mereka terperanjat atas pernyataan Naruto..

"Benarkah kalau begitu, pertemukan aku dengannya bagaimana"tantang Karin, dengan mata menyala

"Baik, nanti aku pasti akan mengenalkan kalian padanya, dan ku harap masalah kita selelai sampai disini, jangan pernah menghubungkan aku lagi dengan suamimu atau pun kehidupan kalian karena aku sudah muak melihat tingkah kekanakanmu Karin"ujar naruto dingin tanpa ekspresi

"Tidak, sampai kau mengenalkan calon mu pada kami baru aku yakin kalau kau tidak akan menjadi pengganggu di hubungan kami"ujarnya keras kepala dan sombong

"Terserah"dengan wajah yang memerah karna menahan amarahnya, dan berbalik pergi, dia tidak akan sanggup menahan nya jika terus-terusan berada di sanah, namun sebelum melangkah dia mendengar gumaman dari Sasori yang meminta maaf padanya namun tak dihiraukannya, dia ingin cepat pergi dari sana rasanya cairan bening dari matanya ingin mendesak keluar, tidak setidaknya jangan disinih dia tak boleh terlihat lemah oleh mereka..

Dia berjalan tak tentu arah air matanya sudah jatuh saat dia meninggalkan cafe, ironis dia wanita yang di campakan oleh kekasihnya, yang ternyata mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, dia terlalu larut dalam lamunannya hingga tak ,menyadari jika mobil sport hitam melaju ke arahnya, 'TIN' saat dia menoleh mobilnya sudah sangat dekat dengannya lalu dia memutup matanya, mungkinkah ini akhirnya'pikirnya

Mobil itu berhenti hanya menyisaka 10senti dari tubuh naruto, lalu sang pengemudi keluar dari mobil seorang pria berprawakan tinggi, berkulit putih, dengan setelan kemeja biru muda dan jas coklat serta rambut mirip pantat ayam, menghampiri naruto yang masih terpaku sambil menutup matanya,

"Kau baik-baik saja"tanyanya, dia tau wanita ini, dia adalah salh satu tim dari WO yang mengurus untuk acara yang diselenggrakan di hotelnya sebulan yang lalu kalau tak salah namanya Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto pun membuka matanya dia terpaku pada sosok yang ada di hadapanya, lalu dia menganguk sambil terisak, "hah, dasar dobe bagaimana kalau tadi aku tak sempat mengerem tepat waktu,kau pasti sudah tertabrak"ujarnya kesal,"ma-hiks-aaf"hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya "ck"decak nya lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto yang terlihat masih terisak 'apa dia jadi korban pejambretan atau sedang patah hati'ujarnya saat melihat penampilan Naruto dengan wajah pucat, mata sembab karena menangis,

"Hey, dobe kau tak apa kan"tanya Sasuke, lalu naruto pun menoleh dan berusaha menjawab"a-kk-u..."belum sempat dia menyelesaikan ucapan nya tubuhnya sudah ambruk di dekapan sasuke,"hey, dobe, ck menyusahkan saja"meskipun berdecak karena kesal, sasuke pun mengangkat tubuh naruto dan mendudukannya di kursi sebelah pengemudi, setelah itu dia berjalan ke arah kursi pengemudi, dan masuk kedalam lalu melajukan kendaraannya dari sana..

~TBC

Ini fic pertama ryuu jadi mungkin gak menarik, banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan tapi ryuu harap masih ada yang mau baca and review...

SO RnR


End file.
